(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robotics and particularly to a modular robot configured to provide prospective students with an introduction to mechanical engineering and robotics principles.
(2) Background Information
The problem of declining enrollment in Mechanical Engineering in colleges and universities such as the Massachusetts Institute of Technology has been noted. Many students that might otherwise be interested in studying mechanical engineering have been attracted to other disciplines that may be more “glamorous” and offer potentially higher salaries upon graduation.
One potential method for generating interest and enthusiasm in mechanical engineering is to conduct a seminar, which provides a challenging educational experience for the student. Some principle objectives of such a seminar are to: (i) introduce the discipline of mechanical engineering and generate interest therein, (ii) introduce the potential students to the faculty, (iii) allow potential students to meet other potential students or current undergraduate and/or graduate students, and (iv) introduce the potential students to the facilities available to those studying mechanical engineering.
Therefore, there exists a need for a need for a project suitable for use in a seminar environment, that provides a challenging educational experience and that also meets at least a portion of the above objectives.